


Special Mix

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: With no more secrets between them, Cyrus and Ricardo finally spend the night together.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Kudos: 19





	Special Mix

The city looks staggering from up here, with its night lights and furious never-ending activity. 

“How did you even get this place?”  
“Easy. The owner thinks he rented the place to some CEO meeting their mistress for the weekend. He’ll never ask any questions.”  
“So you’re my mistress now?” he chuckles  
“I mean, if that’s what gets you off...” you joke back, calling his bluff, making him laugh even more.  
“You know you’re much more than that to me,” he says wrapping you around his arm, drawing closer as you both look down at the city.  
“So you keep telling me”  
“It’s true”  
“I know” you reply softly.  
“We should have done this sooner” he smiles, his eyes dreamy as he looks down.  
“I couldn’t. Not back then, you know that” you speak, almost apologizing.  
“But it’s different now, there are no more secrets. You know you can be just yourself around me, right?”  
You focus on the distant buildings for a while, but he waits patiently for you to answer, not letting the subject die off as he would have back in the day.  
Things are really different now.  
“You do realize there’s no version of this that ends well, right?” We should just leave and walk our separate ways”  
“You’re not answering”  
“No, I’m not answering” you concede.  
“Do you want to leave?” he asks, almost too carefully. Turning the tables on you, of course.  
"No... I don’t want to, and that’s a huge part of the problem”  
“You know I like my life complicated”  
“Idiot” you sigh. “You shouldn’t care so much”  
“But I do,” he says, kissing your forehead, too soft.  
You hold onto him, burying your face on his chest, choosing closeness over Los Diablos’ lights.  
He lets out a content sigh, kissing your hair, holding you tight...

"Wish I had found this place earlier...” you say peeking down once more after the longest of silences. “The view is breath-taking”  
“It is,” he says looking at you, the corny jock shit that he is, flooding you with even more feelings with his lie.  
You answer by placing the small metal object you've been holding right into his open palm. 

“...- what’s this?” he asks as he notices the data-rod in his hand.  
He nearly chokes when he looks at it, Themmie’s handwriting still on the label. Special Mix.

“How did you get that?” he asks. You just shrug.  
Plenty of hideouts throughout the years you’ve walked Los Diablos’ tunnels. Some keep secrets and emergency supplies that allowed you to evade your pursuers. 

Many are new. But the oldest ones, the ones from back then?  
Most of them are just hidden little time vaults you created, where you kept what was precious to you, the founding stones of your previous life. 

The data-rods with music tracks from when Anathema decided it was time to push for you to “expand your mind” and learn about music are the ones you value the most. You almost expected it not to be there anymore when you checked, but this one was waiting for you after all these years.

“Ric, can you play it?  
“Of course,” he says, taking it from your hands, and plugging it into the wall panel “What’s in it? Is it going to make me cry?” he asks, only half-joking.  
“I don’t know,” you say, embracing him from behind and resting your cheek on his back. “Never played it”  
“Why not?” he asks, squeezing your hand in his while he pushes the play button. “He made it for you”  
“Not this one. Themmie told me to only play it when I finally made my move on you” you say, not looking him in the eyes as the first track starts, leaving the man dumbfounded, but not more than yourself. Since when can you speak out like that?

You make for the sofa, but he takes your hand, pulling you back, embracing you into a deep kiss that isn’t even a surprise, since you could have predicted it from miles away. He couldn’t help it, not with you acting the way you are.  
“I love you so much right now” he lets out, leaving you speechless because what do you say to that?

Before you know it, you’re against the wall, hands all over you, alarms going off in your brain at the sudden contact, but you take the time turn them off, one at a time, as you start kissing back, your own hands going down his spine, lower and lower, until your fingers get a good hold of his ass, something that makes him snort.  
He didn’t expect it.  
Good. 

Kisses are deeper this time, more desperate… warmer…  
He takes hold of your hand and places it against his bulge, and you just stand there, feeling him up, as he rains hungry kisses down on you.  
All it takes is sliding your hand into his pants, and he stops, letting you take the reins, feeling just how bad he has it for you right now. 

“Mierda…”  
“Shh” you whisper, turning things around, pushing him against the wall instead. He’s very easy to manipulate now, simply letting you push him around with one hand holding him and the other one going for the belt. 

You pull the man’s pants half down, stroking him gently. He, laying back against the wall letting you play as you will. You look down now, for the first time, wondering what to do next, now that you have him. 

Of course, the answer is simply to kneel down in front of him man, drawing closer, toying with him. He looks petrified up there, really didn’t expect you to go this far… he’s probably trying to figure out if this is some sort of dream. You smile, dispelling the notion with your tongue, causing a few gasps as you take him in your mouth. 

It seems you’ve finally brought Charge into submission, as he can barely move, held up against the wall as you slowly destroy him, tearing through his smugness once and for all.  
The sounds he makes are your best reward, going faster and faster until…

“Wait” he gasps, making you look up, letting go.  
“... wh… did I do something wrong?” you ask, confused. You’re sure you were really close...  
“No, no. I meant… wait as in… not yet,” he says pulling his pants back up.  
“Not yet? What do you mean…?” you say standing up  
“I mean…”

His arms go below, around your legs, before suddenly lifting you up, no warning at all.

“I mean I want to do more,” he grins. “We’re in no rush”  
“What…-” you start, holding to his neck to remain in balance.  
“You’re coming to bed with me” he smiles, carrying you through the apartment, looking for the bedroom.  
“If you can find it” you grin at him.

It’d be embarrassing, and you’d normally prefer to walk… but you lock your legs around him and, kissing his neck softly, as he keeps searching for the right door.  
“Stay with me,” he says. (where does he think you’re going to go?). 

He finally finds the master bedroom, letting you down, closing the window blinds quickly.  
“… want me to?” he asks, looking at the lights on the ceiling  
“Just.. dim them down a bit…? Unless you don’t want to see them...” Tattoos. Of course, why would he want to see them?  
“I just want what you want,” he says, turning the lights down to a comfortable level.  
“That’s better”  
“Let’s get rid of this” he goes, pulling on your shirt. Undressing you, something you’ve never done before. Not like this. Revealing your true self, just like that, and the smile doesn't leave his face.  
He lets you take off his clothes in return, clumsy fingers working over the fabric. 

In the end, you’re both kneeling on the bed, looking at each other, taking it all in, until he closes the distance pushing you back. 

Your legs are bent, but you lean back, letting him hold you, your arms giving some support on the bed behind you.  
His hands go lower… and lower… until he takes it back, stopping to look for something on the night table. Something that’s obviously there, as this place is well equipped… his fingers now oily and slippery going back onto you. 

You close your eyes as his arm goes down again, fingers feeling you… feeling your ass, and going in between, toying with your hole, circling around it…

You pull your head back, moaning slightly as he slowly advances into you, and you let him, because this is nothing like you expected it would be. It’s not long before you can’t resist anymore, you need to know … You need to know how it would feel like…

“Fuck me” the words come out on their own. 

Stunned once again. You’re hitting all the milestones today.  
This is something he never thought he’d hear you say, but the words had been there all along, in your dreams. Just waiting for the right time. 

He looks confused, trying to decide if you really meant it...

“... please” you add, making it clear enough, causing a wide smile on him, in contrast with your embarrassed grin.  
“Alright, we can do that,” he says, pulling back, studying you… deciding how he is going to do this. Waiting for some more input, but you give him none.  
You're really dying to see what he’ll do next.

He gently pushes you down, sideways, laying himself behind you. He runs his fingers through your arm, before finally wrapping his left arm around your neck and lifting your leg with the other, drawing you closer...closer to him, with a firm grip over your body.  
You turn to find him looking down on you, his breath on your neck he adjusts, positioning himself from behind, pulling you even harder against him. Pushing harder...

A good grip… he’s caught you now. 

“You ready?” 

You mutter an answer, closing your eyes as he starts pressing, going through and into you.  
He’s entering you now, slippery, carefully...unforgiving. 

“Relax.”  
It’s not as easy as he says. How can you relax when this is finally happening?  
But you somehow manage to do just that and let him in. You can’t get into his mind, but he can do this to you. You’re letting him. The notion’s almost ridiculous, and it hurts, but it’s what you wanted. It’s almost more than that. 

He’s patient, going slowly, in, and out, making slow progress, until, he’s fully inside, and you can’t help a gasp that brings him pause.

“Well, you’re in now” you whisper, because what else can you say right now?  
“How are you doing so far?” he asks, testing the waters.  
“I’m ok. It’s a lot to take in” you joke, putting on a facade. The answer is laughter, which you can sense in his stomach, and your back.  
“You feel so nice,” he comments. Something you’ve never heard before. How can he even say stuff like that?  
You stay like that, for a few moments, absorbing the absurdity of it all, before he finally starts moving. Slowly. Very slowly at first, as if you were something precious that could break at any moment.  
“Is this ok?” he asks  
“I’ll tell you if it’s not” you answer, trying to put on your brave mask. It’s not your first time, but the truth is this hasn’t happened in a very long time… and never like this.  
“I’m holding you to that” he replies, moving once more, slightly faster now… You can’t help a nervous laugh, that he rewards with a kiss on your back.

“Fuck!” you let out, as he goes on.  
You can feel the arm around your neck, the hand on your chest… the grip on your leg, and him. Him inside you.  
Is this really happening?  
You feel yourself starting to lose control… You can barely move the way he holds you already, tight and strong…

It begins to feel like you’re floating, watching it all from above… looking down at it all from under a glass. You’re here, but at the same time you’re drifting further and further apart as if watching from above…  
Is it really happening? The question repeats in your mind, and you want to go back, but you can’t, just watching it unfold until...  
Until his hand stops your thoughts, gently pulling your face to look at him, kissing your lips. What really brings you back down all the way are the eyes. Both piercing right through you under the dim light...  
“Always wanted to look at your like this” 

You’re startled for a moment before you kiss him back since he brought you back from wherever it is you were going.  
“It was worth the wait” he says with a mischievous grin, an unbearably smug expression now, but it’s ok. It’s ok because this time you’re in on the joke as he goes faster, forcing moans out of your throat.  
“Is that all you wanted, to look at me?” you laugh, mocking him. “I thought you were aiming for more”  
“More? You’ve seen nothing yet… I can do this all day” he replies, his voice betraying heavier breath, and rougher movements  
“Hnnng…. You’re... You’re all talk!” you challenge.  
“Oh yeah? I’ll show you!”  
The answer is almost immediate, as he holds you tighter than ever, a slight static escaping him, as your words get him worked up, trying to turn you into submission as you struggle to outlast. He’s the one grunting and moaning now, and you focus yourself on showing him that you can take it. That you’re not fragile at all...

But then his… his stupid hand holding your leg up, it moves further in, taking hold of you, stroking you at the same beat, bringing your broken mind into focus, silencing everything but the present moment. 

Too much.  
Too much for you. 

“That’s...not… fair” you struggle, but he doesn’t listen, he doesn’t let go, and simply steals the win from you, leaving you gasping for air.  
It’s your fault for turning this into an endurance race. He reaches the finish line shortly after, finally pulling out letting you breathless self relax, warm butter in his arms.  
You should have known you stood no chance...

He slowly kisses your neck, too careful, as if you were going to break after it all. You thought you were going to break yourself, so it’s not that much of a stretch.  
“Sorry… I got a little excited” he sounds almost embarrassed  
“It’s ok,” you say, your voice trembling, as are your hands.  
“... are you crying?” he says looking into your eyes.  
You don’t answer, because you don’t know, not right now.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”  
“Thank you” you cut him off.  
“... for what?”  
You don't elaborate much. There's no need for more words right now  
\--------------

No sleep. The two of you remain there, kissing, and talking to each other, about everything that had been unsaid until now. Eventually, daylight beams begin to peek through closed blinds.

“I know you don’t believe me” he whispers in your ear. “But you need to trust me on this. We are going to get through it. We’re going to beat them, and you’ll be safe, and you will be a hero again. I promise.”  
It isn’t about trust, your mind immediately starts to reply, but you don’t say that.  
You can’t say that.  
You don't believe him, but you want to, and that's almost the same thing.  
You're falling asleep, with the weight of his arm over your chest, his leg entangled between with yours, and the mix playing its last track. You know that before it ends because you lied, you had already listened to it. How couldn't you? You've played this mix so many times you know each song by heart, a thousand nights imagining what would happen if you gave it to him, and now you finally know.  
So you need to believe him, lie to yourself even, or else nothing will ever make sense again.


End file.
